Kargath Bladefist (alternate)
Kargath Bladefist is the Warlord of the Shattered Hand clan in the alternate timeline. He makes his in-game appearance in World of Warcraft's Warlords of Draenor as a major character of the expansion. Along with the other chieftains, he appears in a time before Draenor's destruction, ruling over the land known as the Spires of Arak. He is slain in combat by a group of adventurers within the Highmaul arena where he used to fight. He was also featured in an episode of the web series Lords of War. Biography Lords of War Before Garrosh Hellscream, former Warchief of the Horde, came from alternate Azeroth and changed the timeline, Kargath Bladefist was raised a slave to the Ogres of Gorian Empire. Imprisoned within the depths of Highmaul, Kargath strived to earn his freedom, in which turned him into a gladiator in the Highmaul arena. In order to earn his freedom, he had to take 100 orc lives. After winning by defeating all the orc opponents, Kargath was ready to leave Highmaul, but he soon discovered that he was deceived and was thrown in a dungeon beneath the arena. Angered that he was lied to, Kargath was willing to free himself rather than been used as a pet and champion to the ogres. For days, he finally managed to sever his hand, which was bound by shackles. Free from his imprisonment, Kargath looked at many of the other orc slaves. Throwing the rock, all the orc prisoners followed Kargath in his uprising against the ogres and helped him slay the Emperor. Kargath showed the severed head of the emperor to his followers, and they raised their severed hands, armed with blades, cheering at him. This moment marked the birth of the Shattered Hand clan. Now, he leads an army of sadists simply by being the most hate-filled orc to ever attach a scythe to the stump of his severed wrist. Initiates of Kargath’s clan emulate their chieftain’s vicious body modification, but it’s only the first of many opportunities for new scars, both on their own bodies and in the sculpting clay of their foes’ flesh. Warlords of Draenor In the alternate timeline of Draenor, Kargath and his clan join the Iron Horde and prepare to invade the world of Azeroth in the original timeline of the prime universe. After the Dark Portal was disabled when adventurers were tasked in freeing Gul'dan, Teron'gor, and Cho'gall, Kargath waited for Khadgar and his expedition team to enter the arena in the Kargathar Proving Grounds. Trapping them, the sadistic warlord wanted to have them kill 100 of his orcs. Near the end of the battle, Khadgar froze the orcs and ran through the camp while Kargath chased them with his Shattered Hand orcs. Later, after the Dark Portal was destroyed, Kargath was seen on a cliff with Grommash Hellscream, Ner'zhul, Kilrogg Deadeye, and Blackhand where they witnessed what had happened, watching as Grommash ordered the combined might of the Iron Horde army to eliminate the rest of the Alliance and Horde attackers. Despite their failed attempt to invade Azeroth or stop the invaders, Kargath travels to Bladefist Hold in the Spires of Arak, where he instructs many Shattered Hand gladiators to prepare their takeover. The plan fails when the adventurer kills his troops by channeling the spirit of Terokk. Kargath, enraged by this, grabs the adventurer by the throat and forcibly disconnects them from Terokk. The adventurer is quickly transported back to Veil Terokk before the Shattered Hand chieftain could execute them. Later on during the War against the Iron Horde, Kargath returns to the stands of the Gladiator's Ring in Highmaul alongside Grommash Hellscream. There, they witness adventurers fighting and quickly defeating Vul'gor. After Vul'gor's death, Kargath drops down into the arena, claiming the crowd deserves a superior gladiator. As a result, he becomes the first boss in the instance. Fighting brutally and to his last breath in the ring where he was born, Kargath is killed by adventurers, his last words calling back to the arena brawl in Tanaan Jungle (the 100th kill being, ironically, himself). His blade-fist is severed after his death, and it can be looted from his corpse. Media Videos File:Lords of War Part One – Kargath Patch changes External links Category:Orcs Category:Savage World characters Category:Shattered Hand clan Category:Deceased characters Category:Alternate timeline characters Category:Warlords of Draenor characters